


Cats, Cats, And Cats

by LauLilly



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauLilly/pseuds/LauLilly
Summary: You know he can't help it.





	Cats, Cats, And Cats

"Please?" He pointed to the black furred cat on top of his head, how he got that cat there you had no clue.

"I said no, besides young master has allergies remember?" He made the face. The cute, sweet, please face. You sweat dropped.

"It's just one (Y/N)." You raised an eyebrow. "I'll do whatever you want for a week." You sighed. "Keep the cat."

You swear when you were walking he kept cuddling and rubbing the ears of that meowing creature, you never understood his fascination.

 

 

 

**Later...**

 

"Sebastian come get these bloody cats!" You heard Ciel screaming for a while.


End file.
